Nautilus
}} Abilities (6 '''Nautilus’' level'')| }}bonus physical damage and his target for seconds. |description2 = This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds. |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting='Staggering Blow' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **The bonus damage from Staggering Blow will apply life steal. **Critical strikes will not interact with the bonus damage from Staggering Blow. **The bonus damage does not affect structures. **If Staggering Blow is , or , or if Nautilus is blinded, the root will still be applied but the bonus damage will not. |spellshield=will block the immobilize, but will not block the additional damage. |additional= |video=Nautilus IVideo }} Nautilus hurls his anchor forward in a line. If it hits an enemy, Nautilus them to him and simultaneously dashes to them, dealing them magic damage and briefly them. |description2 = If the anchor hits terrain, Nautilus dashes to the very end of its path and halves Dredge Line's cooldown. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1100 |targeting='Dredge Line' is a skillshot-targeted projectile and dash. * Projectile Speed: 2000 |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and pull but will not prevent Nautilus from dashing partway to the target. |additional= *''Dredge Line'' will also take into account player-created terrain such as , and . *If Dredge Line lands the killing blow on a unit, Nautilus will instead pull himself all the way to their location. *''Dredge Line'' will preserve Nautilus’ previous movement orders if the dash direction is roughly along the path he is scheduled to take. This is a convenience feature meant to aid Nautilus if he is using the ability for casual travel. *The dash on Dredge Line has a significant cast time due to its low projectile speed. With sufficient timing, it is possible to override most crowd control effects on Nautilus if they are applied during this period, including all airborne abilities. |video=Nautilus QVideo }} Nautilus shields himself for up to 10 seconds, causing his basic attacks to deal bonus magic damage over 2 seconds to his target and all enemies around them while the shield holds. |description2 = Titan's Wrath resets Nautilus’ basic attack timer. |leveling= maximum health)}} | }} |cooldown=18 |cost=80 |costtype=mana |range=175 |targeting='Titan's Wrath' is an on-hit effect and shield that applies a damage over time to enemies around the target of Nautilus’ basic attacks. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects=The triggering attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **The bonus damage from Titan's Wrath does not interact with critical strikes. **The bonus damage does not affect structures. **If Titan's Wrath is , or or misses, the initial tick of damage and the debuff will both be applied, but the damage from the triggering attack will not. |spellshield=will block one application of the ability only. Further applications from the same instance of Titan's Wrath will not be blocked. |additional= *''Titan's Wrath'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Nautilus’ previous orders. *''Titan's Wrath'' will always deal half of its listed damage on every hit while it persists, with the second half of the damage being applied over the next second regardless of how fast Nautilus attacks. *While Titan's Wrath is active, Nautilus’ will utilize a different animation for his basic attacks. Autoattacks using these animations will always apply the damage over time, even if the shield expires before the damage has been applied. *If the shield is about to break, Titan's Wrath can be artificially extended by applying another shield, such as , on top of it. This is still subject to the 10 second maximum duration, with further autoattacks not applying the debuff regardless of whether Nautilus is still shielded or not. |video=Nautilus WVideo }} Nautilus creates 3 waves of explosions that radiate from him, each dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and them by an amount decaying over seconds. |description2 = Enemies can be hit by multiple waves, with each wave beyond the first dealing half damage. |leveling= |leveling2= | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 |targeting='Riptide' is a point-blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block one wave of the ability. |additional= *''Riptide'' will radiate out from where Nautilus cast the ability, not his current location. Moving will not cause Riptide to cover any additional ground. *Due to the way the game calculates stacking slows, slow will be diminished beyond the 15% (down to 5.25%) due to Riptide's slow percentage being higher. This is not a unique interaction between Rylai's and Riptide. |video=Nautilus EVideo }} Nautilus sends out a depth charge that chases a target enemy champion, for 1 second and them on arrival. Any enemies hit along the way are also dealt magic damage and for seconds. |leveling = | }} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=825 |targeting='Depth Charge' is a unit-targeted area of effect ability that sends a chasing projectile towards an enemy champion. Enemies hit by this projectile along the way are also affected by the ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block both passthrough instances and the explosion when being directly targeted. |additional= *Despite being a projectile, Depth Charge is not intercepted by or . *The stun and knockup on the ability are applied concurrently and not sequentially; the total CC duration on a target is not actually seconds but seconds. *''Depth Charge's'' projectile does not path around terrain or units. *''Depth Charge's'' projectile will accelerate over time, generally ensuring it is impossible to outrun for all but the most extreme of movement speeds. However, a target moving a vast distance away such as with or will cause the projectile to vanish. |video=Nautilus RVideo }} References cs:Nautilus de:Nautilus es:Nautilus fr:Nautilus pl:Nautilus pt-br:Nautilus ru:Nautilus zh:诺提勒斯 Category:2012 release Category:Released champion Category:Season Two release Category:Knockup champion Category:Tank champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Snare champion Category:Shield champion Category:Pull champion Category:Stun champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion Category:Root champion